Blood Lili
by frosty-frost
Summary: A puzzling story about how the sudden outburst of events cringe from the past as it haunts her... unknowing that it was her fault from the beginning. Rated T for language and violence. Characters adapt CSI-style like personalities. AU - Vegas, OOC much.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. They belong to Namco.

The dim, but warm lights and shades of a beautiful sunset creaks out of a set of carelessly patched-out wood planks, illuminating a strangely seductive creature… person, that sits comfortably on a worn-out metal chair as it holds a long, silver scalpel between its hands, the creature traces its fingers to its sharp edge, as if it is already wanting to cut something. Strands of long, scarlet hair flowing down that person's back elegantly and covers most of its porcelain white skin. It is staring across the small room of what seemed to be a table. It would've been a normal one except that a half-dressed man, asleep or tranquilized for some reason, is held down grudgingly by wide plastic tapes on his face, neck, stomach, and the whole lower body except for his feet. After minutes of the same scenario taking place, the tranquilized man, now half-awake, had let out a weak grunt which seemed to alert the sitting creature. The creature smiled and said softly towards the man, "You're awake, what a surprise". The man, upon hearing her voice almost made his breathing more difficult and somewhat startled him, he tried to look at the voice but he couldn't move his head. The man said gingerly, "Y-you damn b-b-bitch. Y-you got me a-alright." The person replied "no one escapes their fate and my fucking wrath, you know that… you've seen my name in the shit news and heard about what I do with you fools, and still you go around my zone killing my fucking people." He replied instantly "You also KILL people don't you, you even mutilate their bodies like their some kind of a ragdoll, am I right? L? Ha-ha." adding emphasis on the word "kill". The person who was named L by its captive slammed the armrest of the chair, and said "I only kill people who kill people, and you're just a plain serial killer yourself. How pitiful. I shall enjoy cutting you up that you will regret waking up to experience it. Fool." L let out a grin, walking towards the bound captive. L dug the scalpel at his skin, slowly cut the captive's right chest vertically, right below the clavicle, making him wince in pain and soon followed a short horizontal cut, forming a letter, and then started to mercilessly slice through and torture the captive.

I despise you people who make the innocent suffer just because to satisfy your carnal desires. I shall avenge those people… and my sister. I will make you people pay. You murderers didn't deserve to live an honorable life, and thus I will make sure you never even die an honorable death. This is for you Bryan. Tread softly, you might walk with me one of these I days that I'd be damned stoked to see it coming.

The day followed as the cops and forensics experts tape and cover up the scene. It seemed someone has reported and has seen the decapitated body hours ago. The body was now covered up by plastic covers and numbers. Las Vegas Detectives arrived at the scene instantly, led by a senior detective Paul Phoenix followed by his partner detective Lily Rochefort. Detective Paul was the head detective of the Las Vegas Forensics and Crime Department, 41 years old, is happily married with his wife and three kids. He has already received numerous awards pertaining to his excellent job as a detective, cracking the most impossible cases in the least amount of time. On the other hand, his partner Lily Rochefort was a novice detective, wore a white blouse with a tight gray vest and a white, ruffled lace skirt. She is 27 years old and hasn't received any awards yet, though her skills in chasing down criminals are admired and is recognized by his superior. She may be not that much of a skilled fighter but her gunpoint skills and target has impressed many of her colleagues, and commended by her competitors in shooting tournaments that she used to join in her late teens. Her skill and her keen eye for static and hostile targets earned her the nickname of "the Royal Snake-eye", though she doesn't use it that much because she hated too much attention, she despises people, specially people in her job, who likes to go out wallowing in the shallow limelight and short-lived popularity. She would be likely to spend her afternoons alone in cafés drinking and literally chugging down the strongest of coffees while reading court assumptions or criminal reports, she wanted to be alone. People would try to be buddy-buddies with her but she just smiled fake ones and ignores them. The only one who could only talk to her casually was Paul; she admired his tactful thinking and investigating skills, though she understood that Paul was already married before she even got to know him, and so she kept their relationship professional. Together they had made a formidable team in cracking the most impossible cases and chasing down the vilest of criminals, except for one. The one that goes by the street name "L". The infamous criminal would be always heard but not seen since no one had seen L yet. L goes around killing people in the midday to night, mutilating their bodies but leaves a mark in the same letter in the victim's right chest implying that L is to be feared of. L is Las Vegas' most wanted criminal, and numerous high bounties are offered in L's head. Yet it is much of a hard task since no one had actually seen him… or her yet. But something is also special in L's wrongdoings, L only kills people who kill people, one's that the police or even the law itself couldn't give justice into… serial killers, rape and murder criminals, robbers, anyone that is getting attention by the LV police, and they hate it. Going back to the scene, the two detectives are now walking towards the creaky room. Detective Lily Rochefort gasped in horror upon seeing the mutilated body, with its blood spread across the table. She looked back and said "Whatever it is, it IS freaking me out right now." Paul shrugged and replied to Lily, "As if you haven't seen these things before, though, even if you were to ask anyone, this would be the work of L, his latest masterpiece, morbid masterpiece." Lily was already slightly comfortable and now looked back into the body and said, "Well, I think so too, you see that L-shaped cut in the victim's chest? Its L's insignia alright." pointing to the direction of the victim. Paul tapped a familiar photographer's shoulder and asked "any reports on who is this unlucky guy?" The photographer replied "It is Craig Marduk, a—"Paul suddenly cut him off and said "What? Isn't he on the wanted list just days ago, for 3 counts of homicide?" the photographer replied instantly "I—I was just saying it! Anyways, you know who did this right, no criminal stays on the wanted list for more than a week, except for the killer of Craig itself." Lily was busy studying the scene when Paul rushed out of the room and punched in numbers in his phone, and after seconds of waiting the person at the other end of the line spoke and said "Hey Paul, what's up? Got any job for me?" Paul replied unto the phone and said "Yeah, I got some for you to do Lee, get me all of L's last seen locations, and victims, way of killing and other details, drop it in my office later or tomorrow." Lee replied "Duh Detective Paul Phoenix, it's already 11:30pm, so later and tomorrow would be the same FYI. Anyways, why are you so into L these days?" Paul, now more agitated, replied "Because it is my job to be into relentless criminals' activities and it is you're job to shut up and do your goddamn work! FYI." making sure that he adds a stern voice in to the "FYI". The photographer seemed agitated by his words and walked away whispering to himself "You old f-cktard." Paul pretended he didn't hear a thing and just smiled. Work was getting to his nerves and veins and that little skirmish of him and the forensics photographer seemed to lighten him up. His looks might give the people the first impression that he is very prude and rugged-conservative, slacked out in a tight leatherjacket that quite seemed to fit him well for his age, a standard white undershirt with what seemed like silver dog-tags hanging from his neck. He wore dark maroon jeans that were fading out due to its long use. His raven hair neatly combed up, with strands of some white hair peeking through, he didn't mind people looking at his full, angular face. He knew he was handsome though, for a 40 year old, it's because his wife Julia admitted it to him that is was one of the reasons she liked him anyway. Minutes of careful and thorough rummaging and scampering into the room, he wasn't that successful in finding any substantial and incriminating evidence that could help them know what happened, to pin this down into L, and to find out who L really is. He let out a low grunt and said "Goddamit." They again concluded that it was a clean job, a very clean one, very typical of L, no other fingerprints was found, only of Craig-the victim himself was all over the place and nothing more. Blood spilled almost everywhere, the blood spatter expert of his team concluded after hours of examining, calculating that it was sliced cleanly, no hint of stress from the attacker, implying that the attacker is in a calm state while doing this kind of human butchery. Several teeth was on the ground, upon seeing this Paul ordered his men to gather it up and send it to the lab, to get his early dental records, because he implied that a tooth maybe missing because the numbers didn't reach the normal count. All of this was happening while Lily examined the mutilated victim, while holding her hand up to her mouth and nose, and checked for any bruises from blunt weapons and gunshots but she didn't find anything. After gathering all the limited information they acquired, they packed their things and headed back to their HQ for the preliminary briefing and investigation for this crime scene.

Driving back to the Las Vegas Forensics and Crime Department HQ, Paul couldn't help but let out another long sigh and said to his partner, who was in the passenger seat beside him "That son-of-a-bitch or whoever that damn L is, is godammit getting to my nerves already! I just can't stand that L go around killing people, MY PEOPLE, my kind of people! My wanted list! Arrgh!" he suddenly slammed on the steering wheel as he said it. Lily was surprised at his superiors' outburst and said sarcastically "L is literally erasing people from our wanted list, isn't it time for us to give back at him, or her? Ugh. L wouldn't be that hard to talk about if we even knew L's gender." Paul grinned upon hearing her words and said "My twenty bucks says that L is a man. I mean, just look at his fucking activities? I haven't known a single woman who could do these kinds of stuff, or even stand just looking at that fucking gross, wretched out… stuff." Lily raised her eyebrows and said "I never knew you swear this much Head Detective Paul Phoenix, and FYI, we women could do just as much as you, don't underestimate us, my frickin' talking 50 bucks here says she is a woman, for she couldn't have planned out this monstrous of murders in a short span of time. And she cleans up her work nicely, just like a woman." Lily said the last line prudently. Paul replied instantly and said "You got yourself a deal woman." Smiling and thinking about the instant bucks and most of all, proving his superiority to Lily, as he always used to do. And he added "…and you should try swearing sometime, believe me, its relaxing, and most of all its free." "My mother thought us as a child to never use cuss words." Lily said while staring at the road. Paul replied and said "You are so prude Lily Rochefort." Lily replied "And I would've taken you as one, until this time Paul Phoenix." Paul relapsed and said "Detective! Detective Paul Phoenix!" Lily shrugged off and said blankly "Whatever." Minutes have passed and not long till Paul spoke again, not letting his eyes leave the road "What? You have a sibling?" Lily sighed and replied "Yes, a twin sister, older than me by a minute." We were not that close, in fact, people even say that we're horridly the same face but we are the opposite of each other's personality. And sadly, she died quite a long time ago." Paul said lowly "I'm sorry to hear that, mind if ask how she died?" Lily replied blankly "She was said to be raped and murdered by Bryan Fury 10 years ago. Police never found her though I know that dreadful man might even hide her corpse." "The Vegas harbor slasher? He had already disappeared a long time ago." Paul replied. "Yes I know that, but still, if I see him, I might break my promise to my mother to not to kill people, and to the law. I might just shoot him dead at my gunpoint. I will make sure that my years of training will not go to waste when I see him. He deserves to pay everything that he did to my sister and me." Paul wanted to ask another question but he just sighed and replied "You know that's wrong. Every person, guilty or not, should be taken care of by the law. But," Paul scratching his head "…-I understand you, and you want to get your sister's revenge right? Though I'm not sure if he's alive until now."

Lily looked sad because of the topic and didn't talk for a while… and when Paul noticed it he said "I know a place where we could go get some grub. It's Bob's Bistro bar. We still have enough time. Want to go with me?" Lily said "If you insist. But I only drink tequila." Paul said smiling "It's a fucking bar Detective Rochefort, so I'm sure they have one." "Okay Paul, whatever. Your wife will know about this right?" Paul grinned "We're not going to have sex Lily. We're just gonna get a fucking drink." Lily was disgusted but didn't care that much. And they drove downtown to Bob's.

Good thing Las Vegas never shuts down its eyes, even at night where it was most beautiful. It is a man-made wonderland with casinos sparkling with numerous colorful light bulbs, big and wide, the endless arrays of neon-lit bars and some places to go when bored. Vegas was never boring. It was a paradise, if only crimes aren't that usual in this part of America, both petty and serious crimes exist in every nook and cranny of this oasis in the middle of the desert.

After 35 minutes, the two detectives arrived at Bob's. They got out of the car and walked into the bar, but upon reaching the entrance Lily felt something strange, she felt like someone was watching her but shrugged it off. She concluded to herself that it was just maybe stress that is going into her. The stepped into the bar and Paul was surprised of the huge amount of people. "Bullshit, it's a crapload of people here today." "Well its okay Paul, we could drink another time I guess?" "No, its okay Lily, there's still vacant seats for us in the bar." Paul lightly pulled Lily into the bar, cutting through the number of people who almost blocked the way. A drunken man almost slammed himself into Lily while walking towards the exit. Lily let out a grunt and said "What the-". Paul didn't seem to notice and continued pulling through. When they reached the bar Lily, now slightly agitated, pulled her arm from Paul and sat at the nearest stool, right upfront the bartender's. Paul sat beside Lily and looked for the bartender who was busy cleaning up used glasses and disposing drank bottles, some of it half-drank. Paul called at the bartender and said "Hey Bob-O! Long time no see! Getting bigger aren't we? " The big man, who was the bartender by the name of Bob, looked at the man calling for him and smiled when he saw a familiar face. He looked back and while approaching Paul he said "Detective! Long time no see too! I see you're with some fine lady with you huh? Hey, aren't you married already? Don't tell me you're cheating with Julia." Paul grunted angrily at Bob "What the fuck is with you Bob? Are you fucking crazy? She's Lily Rochefort, my partner detective." Paul whispered next "…though she might not look like it eh? Ha-ha." "Hey detective Phoenix I heard that." Said Lily. "Sorry." replied Paul. Bob chuckled and said "Wow, I would've never thought, she's too beautiful to be one." Lily flushed her cheeks red upon hearing but didn't react vocally. Paul cut off and said "Hey gimme the usual Bob, give me a bottle of Heineken, and a shot of vodka for my partner, I think." Lily fake-coughed and said "*cough*Tequila.*cough*" "Okay! Ill gets your orders in a bit!" After a bit Bob handed them their drinks and they started drinking. Paul started talking to Bob and Lily about his past years in the academy. Bob never got tired of hearing Paul's stories. He always had been amused by the way Paul talked rather than the stories itself, Lily, on the other hand thought it was quite stupid hearing the old man talk but found it enjoyable after 3-5 glasses of tequila. The supposed short, casual drink turned into a night of stories and laughs between the two men and the lady. After about a days worth of drinks, Lily called the old man and gave Bob their pay, she shouldered the expenses and even gave Bob a tip and a complimentary wink, leaving the Bob waiting for their next visit. She wasn't poor; she had million of dollars in her bank account because of her rich parents after they died, though she didn't try to live an expensive lifestyle and instead had gone into police academy and made already enough for herself just to pay for her rent in a small condominium complex near the HQ she was working. Going back to the scene, Paul was still walking straight, though he slurs when he is talking "Hey are we g-going back to zi HQ now? You p-posshibly tch-know that driving drunk is illegal!" He said it while he threw his hand up in the air. "Shut up drunken man, ill get a cab for us, we can fetch your car later." "Whatever Roche—fork. " They were walking in an alleyway to get to the streets when suddenly; someone grabbed Lily, one hand by her waist and another covering her mouth with a handkerchief, a drugged one. Lily didn't have any chance to struggle more and was already passed out. The other detective noticed that his partner was missing and suddenly looked around to find Lily, but to his surprise, she was gone, his body alerted him that something is wrong and shouted "Where the fuck are you Lily?" He waited but unluckily, no one answered back. He cocked out his gun from his holster and grunted silently to himself. "Shit." His reflexes had already heightened out; his adrenaline pumping as he ran back to Bob's looked for her outside but he was unsuccessful. He tried calling Lily by the phone; he found out her name from the phonebook and called her. The phone accepted the call, he tried shouting "Where the fuck are you Lily?" at the phone but no one answered and dropped the call. He nervously dialed HQ and requested for a search team to go there because of his partner suddenly gone missing.

I missed you Lily. It took me years just to track you down back in Monaco, making sure that I haven't missed a spot. I really miss your voice, the way you screamed and cried when you found out your beloved cruel sister died because of me, I was never profound of getting undeserved recognition, but your pain entices me, arouses me in a way only a madman like me could enjoy the most. Yes, I' am a madman, but only because I thought touching people the way that I've been longing to touch you would be the same, but I only came to my own foolish realization that they would never suffice this hunger that only you could satisfy. Please understand me my love. I' am a madman, a mad man because of you, your beautiful scarlet locks that make me fall down to my knees just wishing that I could smell its enticing scent in my hands, soaked in your own blood and agony. But to my wicked foolishness, I have made a mistake to your sister Lili. I would do anything Lily. Anything. Just be back in my arms again. Till your death do us part.

The unknown man carried the passed-out Lily into the back of what seemed to be a motel, suddenly climbing off from the fire exit into the open window and into a room. The room was small with a tiny bathroom, poorly furnished; it only had a small chair and a bed with a nightstand and a broken lamp on top of it. It had a dim light bulb that flickers every 10 seconds. He laid her into a bed, raised her two arms and handcuffed both of her hands, the handcuff intertwined in the pipe-like metal headboard of the bed. He sat just stood there and smiled. He stared at her from the dim light of a bulb illuminating her beautiful features; she still is unconscious and frowned, her pastel-white hair flowing out to the sheets like milk was sprawling all over.

After a series of what seemed to be hours, Lily wake up by blurred vision, the stuttering lights coming from the dysfunctional light bulb was hurting her eyes. She cleared her vision by blinking only to find that she was in a different setting she was before, she was now in a room. She attempted to stand up only to find that her hands are restrained into the bed she was laid into. She looked around her only to find a man. A man that she was looking for all her life, but the only thing set them apart was the uncompromising situation of her being trapped into the man's bed. She gritted her teeth upon seeing him. She started to cowl and said "Bryan Fury! You murderous traitor, you killed my sister! Let me go! I'll make sure you see pain afterwards you-"

He smiled at her, still standing inches from the bed and said "Long time no see my love, I have yet to see you, and I see you've grown up just like your mom. Foolish and reckless! Ha-ha!" the lady detective silently cursed and said "Get me out of here you—monster! Agh!" Lily was squirming, struggling to get the cuffs of her even she knew that it won't get her anywhere. Bryan chuckled lightly and Lily seemed to be irritated by this and said "You killed my sister! Someone must pay you psychopath! Get. Me… OUT OF HERE!" Bryan was now laughing and sat at the stool facing the bed and said "You always amuse me Lily. Please don't struggle no more, it ruins your beautiful face, I must be the one to do it. Ha-ha!" he continued "And oh, about your bitch sister, well, it was your fault anyway. Though I must say she tasted quite good though I failed in taking her life. I would even wanted to taste your mother but it would be such a feat, And your father doesn't even interest me, only you do. Ha-ha!" Lily replied harshly and said "My fault? Why had it been my fault, you prick?" "Oh yes you do Lady Lily, we're playmates back then, you used to play with me when we were still children. You would even ask me to let your sister join, although she was such a prima donna and the only person I want to be with is only you. The idea with you alone has always been one of my fantasies Lily. Ha-ha." Lily replied instantly "But what does it have to do with me? I didn't do anything. I only cared for you, only to find out that you eventually raped and killed my sister?" "You were the only one who cared for me Lily; you just won't understand do you? You made me happy when I didn't feel being happy, you cared for me when I've trusted no one to even give a fucking damn about me when I cried because I just by parents abandoned me." Bryan replied flatly, he looked up the ceiling, the light bulb illuminating his silver-gray hair and his crooked angular facial features, giving depth to a long scar at the side of his lip. Now looking straight at Lily with those cold-deadly blue eyes, he said "…and lastly, you made me feel Lily! You made me feel when I wasn't supposed to feel! You're doing it without realizing a god-damn thing." A single tear flowed out of his right eye as he said "You're my obsession Lily… now and till one's death set us apart." Lily was dumbfounded by this and struggled to find words to say. Only to find herself lost in those words she longed to hear." No one uttered a single thing for minutes as an uncomfortable silence drifted between the rooms of the motel. It is until Bryan stood up tall and said "I will keep my promise to myself. I will taste you. I will make you mine Lily. You're mine even if I have to kill that stupid detective of yours. I will do whatever it takes to own you. And trust me if I say that it will be painful." Bryan let out a grin as he stepped into the direction of the bed, undressing himself as he walks through the detective in the bed. Shaking and cowering in fear. "I own you now Lily. Remember that.

Painful. It was the only word to describe everything that he had done to me. Physical pain, emotional pain, and every pain that is conceivable, he inflicted it into me as if it is a longing curse he had been longing to lay wrath on. He robbed me of everything. My soul, my body, my pride, he took all of it. He had done things to me, to my family, to my sister, only to find out that I was the sole reason behind everything, It pierced my very soul, robbed me of my own sanity, and the worst of all, it let out something I hate to admit since that damned day. The day that my sister Lili died all because of me. That I, Lily cared about a man whom I never thought I would never care about. Maybe it was because of love, because of a love that never should've started.

A week has gone by and the police was still looking for Lily, or a corpse. Detective Paul has alerted everyone in the LVPD that day, and until this day she wasn't found everywhere she could've been, or been thrown in. More days had gone by and some of the LVPD had given up searching for her.

It was a normal day at the HQ, detectives in their own cubicles busy doing paper work, until a familiar face had walked by the entrance and straight into the chief detective's office. Some was shocked and flabbergasted by the mere appearance of someone they thought would be dead by now though some didn't even care or didn't even notice. The familiar face walked across the room and into the private office of the chief. Opening the doors he caught Detective Paul Phoenix to be sitting gloriously in his desk, calling someone on the phone. The detective caught sight of the person in front of him and said to the other man on the telephone line. "I'll call you right back Chaolan." The person smiled and said "Reporting to HQ, if I still can." Detective Paul Phoenix had burst into a fit of rage, he slammed his fists into his table and said "You fucking bitch of a detective Lily Rochefort how dare you show up here after you disappeared from nowhere that Sunday night!" His cheeks now turning red, Lily said coolly "How much caffeine have you been drinking lately?" Paul stood half up and said "A METRIC FUCKTON Rochefort! Now I'll give you five seconds to explain to me right now or I'll fucking throw you off this building that no one would even recognize that pretty fucking face of yours! Ever!" he added a stern voice to the last word, making the employees outside overhear, some of them now going "I never knew chief talks like that" "yeah I know right?". Lily pretended she didn't hear anything, she was used to his personal fit of rages from here and then, she said back "I—umm, took a vacation?" She tried to fake a smile and said "I'm sorry for leaving you that night, I –umm, kinda needed to go home instantly, because of umm- an emergency…?" Paul was still throwing everything he could pick in every corner in the room. "No calls! No notices! What kind of fuck do you take me for? I'm 40 but I'm but not that fucking senile yet Lily! You know were on a difficult crack case right now and you disappeared in a fucking instant? Get back to your office! Tell the fucktards back at the LVPD to withdraw the crackpot search team! Get out of my face. NOW!" Lily shrugged off in disbelief and walked out of the room and back into her cubicle.

Days passed and everything seemed normal to them. To the others, but sadly, not to Lily. She would always cheer them up, even the old man Paul, back in the old days which had just been weeks after the incident, she was indeed capable of faking everything. But out of the office, she would be more likely to see herself cry upon the smallest of things. Things that remind her of Bryan and what he did to her that unfateful night. She avoided the public view when out of work and could be seen wallowing in her shallow tears, self-contained inside her room. She was utterly confused, she knew the reasons yet she couldn't piece them back up. Just like her sanity, just like her own self. Broken up and torn between what could now be perceived as fictitious and possessive love… of hatred and unfathomed desire to kill and be loved after… of spite and malice. Twisted thoughts consumed her own sanity, inside the world she created at the back of her mind and soul… where everything was both right and wrong.

You've shattered her enough Bryan. My dear sister. My dear sister that I have protected all through my life as a person of justice, just like my sister, only more brutal and willing. I've been saving it all this time and I'm ready to leash it all out on you now. My darkest desires to cut you up and bury you alive, since we were all but a child, has now come up to a next level. Don't even think about getting out of Vegas now Bryan. Now that I have found you Bryan. I will never let you go… nor live.

The streets of downtown Vegas had gloomed into a humid, mysterious place as night's darkness sprawled itself all over it like a curtain. The moon glowed brightly which served as an alternative light source, those which can't be provided by the abandoned streetlamps, illuminating nothing but pure solitude.

A dark figure illuminated itself by the bleeding moonlight, stepping inside the door of a familiar place, the motel. The employee who what seemed to be the receptionist of the motel was startled as he saw the woman who stood in front of him. She was dressed in a black tank top, revealing her pale white skin, glistening in the luminescent light that the shabby room provided. She also wore long, jet-black, loose jeans, with red tribal designs flowing through the sides of her knees down to her feet where she wore a black sneaker. She seemed to carry something at the back of her body, tucked down to the back of her jeans. Her crimson hair covering half of her face but still revealed her full-crimson lips and her pastel-white skin. She asked softly, almost in a seductive tone "Can you get me the room of Bryan? Bryan Fury?" the receptionist snapped back from his daydreaming and replied "I—I'm sorry miss, b-but we can't just give out info about our guests staying at our hotel, even with their consent. Sorry." She replied more seductively and said "Ohh… can you please do something about it, or I could? If you would give me his room… I'll give you mine later…" she winked at him after saying that. The receptionist fell into her and said "R-really? Okay okay umm here it is…" pointing to the screen at his computer "…room 239." "Yay! Thanks!" she said as she kissed the receptionist's cheek and added "See you later…" "I'll sure do, miss… what is your name again?" he looked up only to find nothing now.

She walked up into room 239, the room farthest from the stairs and the closest from the fire exit. "Very likely of you Bryan." She thought. She removed the thing that is tucked from her jeans and held it securely into her left hand. She carefully opened the door and saw Bryan half-dressed in dark cargo jeans, sitting comfortably in a chair facing her, like he had been anticipating her intrusion hours ago. The woman pointed the gun into Bryan's head and said "Down motherfucker, or I'll shoot your head off." "Ha-ha well if it isn't Lili… or should I say L? The Vegas Harbor Justicebringer? You're so sissy and lame you can't even hurt a fly. Just like your parents taught you. Right? HAHA!" Lili stared blankly into him, pointed the gun inches beside his feet and shoot, she returned her target into Bryan after. Some screams could be heard near after. "Oh I'm scared. You sure have grown cold after you escaped that night huh? Hahahaha" he laughed loudly, his voice was blood-curdling yet Lili didn't show any emotion and spoke up "You've made a mistake. I came to fix it." "Shoot me. I've experienced enough and I'm already proud to die. I've already took what's mine. What is there to lose right? HAHAHA" Lili became instantly oblivious of what she heard and in a second she shoot Bryan's chest, hitting the approximate location of where his treacherous heart could've been. Bryan recoiled into the floor after being hit, his hand in his chest, and struggled to speak "Am I forgiven?" She now pointed at Bryan's head, lifted up to face her and said blankly. "No." He said "W-why?" choking on his words; Lili dropped her head and said.

"You were supposed to love me."

After that, numerous gunshots could be heard inside the building and police came after. Finding two bodies. One with bloody gunshot wounds over his body, and the other with a fatal gunshot through her head.

Till our death do us part Bryan.

-Lili "L" Rochefort's last words


End file.
